1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display (LCD) and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating a light weight and small size LCD, and an LCD fabricated by the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel comprising a first substrate and a second substrate, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrate, and a driver integrated circuit (IC) attached to the LCD panel, The first and second substrates are combined and installed in a container. A completed LCD can be used in a variety of different display devices, for example, mobile devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants).
In order to fabricate a mobile display device, an LCD panel is housed in a case having a window to expose a display region, and a passivation layer made of transparent glass or plastic is located in the window of the case to protect the LCD panel, which is exposed through the window of the case. However, the passivation layer occupies a significant amount of the thickness and weight of the mobile display device, the passivation layer can be broken by an external impact, and an additional step for adding the passivation layer to the case window decreases productivity.